


I need you to need me

by MagertWrites



Category: Cherik - Fandom, Marvel, X-Men
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagertWrites/pseuds/MagertWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the piece of me I never wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need you to need me

**Author's Note:**

> First cherik fic, it's a one shot.  
> Sorry it's kinda bad, i haven't written fanfiction in about a year and a half.  
> Comments would be cool!  
> Thank you lovelies.

"Erik, my friend. For goodness sakes, please will you listen to me?" Charles sighs at the older man, who is pacing about the front door of the mansion with his leather suitcase. Car keys hovering inches from his hand heading towards the car. 

"What is there for me to listen to Charles? All you will say is that this is bigger than me, that I should not kill Shaw. I do not think you understand, his fate was set in stone the moment he shot the life out of my mother" Erik replies harshly, eyes narrowing into slits. He turns to face Charles, whose blue eyes become wet, although it is not caused by sadness but disappointment. 

"Erik" Charles says, running a hand down his face. "I do not think you understand all that has yet to be said" he finishes. 

Charles turns and rushes down the hall, hands stuffed into his grey slacks, and head facing downwards. He disappears around the corner, leaving Erik with a furrowed brow and a slight headache. 

Erik drops his suitcase to the floor, falling to sit on its hard outer shell. Cupping his own face, Erik frowns, "all that has yet to be said?" He whispers to himself. What on earth could Charles have meant? Was it suppose to be a form of reverse psychology, making Erik feel guilty? Had Charles been reading his mind? Erik sighs, he didn't really want to leave the mansion, or Charles. But this way no one would get hurt, no one but Erik. And Erik decided a long time ago he would not let anyone die for his mistake. Especially Charles. 

~ 

"He is a complete idiot, a stubborn goat even" Charles rants at Raven, who is lifting weights in her blue form. Raven rolls her yellow eyes and gets up, walking towards Charles. 

"Charles not all of us can read minds" she says, placing a hand onto her brother's shoulder. 

"What is that suppose to mean?" Charles says, eyebrows raised. Chest puffed out. 

"It means Erik cannot see why he shouldn't leave. He doesn't know what you haven't said Charles." Raven removes her hand and leaves the room, her footsteps trailing off into the distance along the hallway. Charles awed by his sister, once again, shakes his head. 

He jumps when he hears a car door slam shut, and sprints down the hallways, which twist like a maze. Reaching the mansion doors he sees Erik sitting in the front seat, a frown etched into his face. Charles heart races, he calls to Erik with his mind. Erik's heads snaps around instantly, eyes locking with Charles. 

"I thought I told you to stay out of my head" Erik projects, hoping is sounds as angry as he intended.

Charles physically winces, making Erik's anger drop, he had not meant to hurt Charles. 

"Erik I need to tell you something, I need you to listen to me now, old friend" Charles replies, face turned away. 

Erik opens the car door, stepping out onto the uneven gravel. Pulling at his black turtle neck, he walks over to Charles. Who hides his face, although Erik notices it is pink. 

"What is it Charles?" Erik asks, in a tender tone. One he reserves for Charles alone. 

"Erik before I met you I was... I was a mess. Drinking for fun, picking up girls. I didn't think that I needed a cause. But from the moment I jumped into that ocean and saw you trying to lift a submarine into the air, I knew I wanted to be like you, I wanted to have that much control and passion" Charles says, finally looking up at Erik, his eyes red and wet with tears unshed. 

Erik takes Charles by the arm and guides they around the mansion, towards the satellite dish. "Charles, you do not want to be me. I am powered by rage..." Erik says, leaving his hand on Charles arm, the blue cardigan soft under his hand. 

"Erik not only do I want to be you, I also need you" Charles says softly, raising his hands to Erik's broad shoulders. Erik tilts his head slightly in confusion. 

"Erik, you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need" Charles whispers. 

For Erik everything suddenly drops like a sack of bricks, from the moment they met, Charles would do anything to keep Erik around. 

"But I do need you, I need you to stay. I cannot have you running off to die, when you mean everything to me."

Erik's heart leaps in his chest, an unusual feeling. He tries reading Charles, but his mind is shielded so tightly Erik almost faints. 

"Charles I don't know what you would like me to say. I thank you for caring as much as I do about you, but I must go. I must kill Shaw."

"Erik listen to me!" Charles almost explodes. "I love you. More than anything, I would give anything to not have to run off and stay here by myself. I would give up my powers, money and life for you. You are what I have always needed, and I need you to need me too" Charles voice cracks. 

Erik steps back, eyes blown wide. In the background, the satellite slowly begins to crumple into it's self like a sheet of paper being crushed into a ball. Charles reaches out to Erik, but he backs up. He cannot have someone love him, and then see that person die. 

"Charles, I understand your feelings but I cannot accept them. I can't let you risk your life when you mean so much more to the world" Erik says shakily. A tears slides down Charles cheek, he briskly wipes it away with his thumb. 

"Erik. Let us do this together. Like a team, like a couple" Charles insists, walking towards Erik again. Erik this time does not move, he thinks of his mother and father and their love. Back then he never thought he'd feel love ever again, or have someone love him. Frozen stiff still, Charles holds Erik's shoulders and crushes their lips together. 

Erik at first remains frozen, but as Charles soft lips caress his Erik's hands shakily grip onto Charles lean waist. He drags their bodies together, Charles arms sliding around Erik's neck and into his short hair. Charles pulls back, just so their noses touch. His blue eyes gazing into Erik's light grey ones. 

"Please don't leave" Charles whispers. 

Erik swallows heavily, the only way he can protect Charles is to leave him, but leaving him would mean Charles would be in pain.Erik pressds his lips to Charles, not kissing them, just letting them rest there. 

"I understand Charles. I will not leave you, we will fight Shaw together" Erik mutters against Charles lips.  
Charles doesn't have to read Erik's mind to know he isn't lying. From the way metal surrounds them, Charles thinks maybe he's the missing piece Erik never knew he need.


End file.
